1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for sampling and extracting components of interest from fluid containing particulates into a method of operation thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a micro cartridge containing a sorbent where outside access to the sorbent can be open or closed and the micro cartridge is sized and shaped to fit into an injection port of a suitable analysis instrument
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have a needle trap whereby a particulate matter can be collected and directly desorbed into an analytical instrument as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/771,666. The needle has two ends with an extraction trap located between the ends. Both ends of the needle are open and the needle is connected to syringe having a barrel and plunger. The barrel and plunger are used to cause air to flow through the trap by operating the plunger. An inexpensive hypodermic needle and syringe can be used to construct and operate the needle trap device.
While the needle trap works generally well, the packing or sorbent forming the trap sometimes protrudes or slips completely out of the end of the needle. Also, while the needle trap is portable, it is difficult to use in the field where the analytical instrument is some distance away from the location where the sample is taken. The needle is relatively difficult to make completely airtight after a sample has been collected and therefore cannot be easily protected from contamination after a sample has been taken and before the sample is desorbed into an analytical instrument. Since packing the needle is a time consuming process, the needle trap cannot reasonably be considered to be a disposable item. Also, as with any needle, it must be handled extremely carefully by a user and is not particularly suited to passive collection of samples. Further, the needle is relatively bulky. Still further, sometimes, the packing in the needle at an end away from the barrel and plunger will tend to clog with sample matrix, thereby interfering with the flow of sample and therefore making the sampling and extraction process inaccurate.